


Lingerie

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/M, Lingerie, Presents, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where it's clarke and bellamys anniversary and they're celebrating in a really fancy restaurant, but when he takes clarke home he decides to treat his girl to something very special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

A year. That’s how long Clarke and Bellamy had been together and what a year it had been. Going from hate to love within a span of a few months was quite a feat but the two had somehow managed to work through their differences and had ended up in the deepest most intense love either one had ever felt.

(Octavia would say that it was all thanks to her for introducing them and Bellamy  would shake his head while Clarke would smile silently agreeing.)

“Dinner was great, Bell. Thank you for such a lovely night.”

Bellamy grins at his girlfriend, his eyes sparkling as he says, “The night is only starting babe. I have another surprise for you when we get home.”

Clarke arches an eyebrow wondering exactly what her boyfriend was up to. She recognized the mischievous look in his eyes as the one that usually ended up with either both of them being really pleased or her being really ticked off.

“Do you now? Am I going to like this surprise or should I be wary of it?”

A chuckle falls from Bellamy’s lips, his whole body moving with the motion. Clarke smiles watching him as he reaches over lacing their fingers together. The grin he sends her though is nothing short of devious.

“You’re just going to have to wait and see, Clarke but I can guarantee that we are both going to like it very very much.”

Clarke keeps her smile on her face as she shakes her head, but her grip on Bellamy’s hand tightens as she thinks over exactly what her boyfriend had decided to do for this very special occasion. Her heart picks up a beat as she thinks about everything the two of them ever done and how wonderful, amazing it had been.

Luckily their apartment was a short walk from the restaurant and within twenty minutes of leisurely walking, the couple arrive in front of their apartment building. Bellamy grins at Clarke, before pushing the door open and racing inside, tugging Clarke behind him.

She laughs, dress moving around her legs as she stumbles trying to keep up with Bellamy’s face past. They were the only two in the apartment lobby fortunately but nonetheless Clarke says, “Be quiet. We don’t want to disturb anyone.”

Bellamy only looks around at the deserted room, a single eyebrow raised. Clarke shakes her head, a giggle escaping when Bellamy pulls her close, head dipping down to peck her lips softly. He’s about to pull away when she slips her hands into his curls, effectively keeping him in place.

His hands curl around her hips and he tugs her even if closer if possible. As they continue to make chests pressed against one another, some dark corner of Clarke’s mind remembers that they were in their apartment lobby and she pulls away to whisper, “How about we take this upstairs?”

Bellamy nods, that devious glint still in his eyes. He slips his hand down into Clarke’s, fingers winding around hers. Clarke’s eyes are wide, her lips swollen and just a bit more pink than usual. Bellamy drags her over to the elevator, pushing the button and impatiently waiting for it.

Clarke laughs at the look on Bellamy’s face he taps his foot, lips pulled downwards. She leans upwards lips brushing against the shell of his ear as she mutters, “I have so many things planned for tonight Mr. Blake.”

Bellamy growls, the sound low in his throat and his grip tightens on Clarke’s hand. She chuckles before pulling away and stepping inside the elevator as the door slides open. She coyly looks over at Bellamy, beckoning him with his eyes.

In one stride Bellamy is in front of Clarke, towering over her as the door slides shut once again. With one hand he reaches behind, pressing the number for their floor before turning his attention back to Clarke.

He slips one hand behind her neck, tilting her head up as he leans down lips brushing against hers. At that first touch, Clarke melts, hands coming up to grip the fabric of his jacket. She stands up on her toes pressing her lips firmly against Bellamy’s.

A low groan slips from Bellamy’s lips as he slides his hand further up, tangling it into Clarke’s golden curls. She smirks softly before dragging her hands down his chest, nails pressing against the fabric slightly.

“If you keep doing that we may not make it to the apartment.”

Clarke lets out a low laugh before pulling away from Bellamy, leaving him in a state of frustration and desire. She runs a hand through her hair trying to fix the mess Bellamy had made before she lets her hand drop, realizing that it was only going to get even more messed up in the next few minutes.

Bellamy winds his arm around Clarke’s waist pressing her to his side as the door slides open revealing their floor. For the most part the two are mild mannered as they make their way down the hallway. They keep their lips to themselves as they stop before their door and Clarke unlocks it before pushing it open.

After that though all bets are off as Bellamy grabs Clarke around the waist pushing her against the wall. He closes the door with his foot before leaning down, pressing kisses to her shoulder. Clarke’s hands are already running through his hair and as Bellamy lips start to move lower, she lets out a breathy moan.

His hands slip around to cup her ass, dress coming up around her hips. Clarke presses her back against the wall, trying to find some support. Her fingers grip Bellamy’s hair tightly as he trails his lips even lower.

As Bellamy gets closer to the place Clarke wants him at she breathes out, “What was your surprise, Bell?”

Bellamy stops abruptly, making Clarke let out a soft whimper and regretting ever opening her mouth. He stands up straight letting Clarke’s dress fall back down. She gazes at her boyfriend with thinly veiled anger but Bellamy only smiles before saying, “Wait right here babe. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Clarke lets out a strangled whine but she doesn’t protest any further as Bellamy makes his way into their bedroom returning seconds later with a familiar pink bag in his hands. Clarke’s eyes widen as she takes in the Victoria’s secret bag Bellamy was holding.

“You got me something?”

Bellamy’s grin is blinding as he says, “Of course. Now look inside.” handing her the bright pink bag.

Clarke is curious as to what sort of lingerie Bellamy bought for her and when she peeks into the bag her cheeks redden and a smile blooms across her face. She glances back up at Bellamy, a wry smile on her face.

“I think I’m supposed to try these on right now?”

“Only if you want to, Clarke, because by the end of the night you most likely aren’t going to be wearing anything.”

Clarke laughs softly before pushing off the wall and making her way down the hallway to the bathroom hips swaying. She looks over her shoulder only to say, “I guess I’ll see you in the bedroom?”

Bellamy almost trips over himself in his haste to hurry into the bedroom. Clarke’s laugh is loud and glorious and as she closes the bathroom door, the only thought running through her mind was that it was going to be a long and wonderful night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
